Running with the Enemies
by thunderball10
Summary: A former U.S. military soldier was assigned to retrieve a sample from a mysterious cult leader. The only way to get closer is to kidnap the President's daughter to "further" the leader's plans. But what if he had a sudden change of plans?
1. Deception

**Hello, this is my first Resident Evil fanfic. Note: I do not own Capcom or anything else for that matter, hope y'all enjoy the story!**

**Running with the Enemies**

Nightfall had arrived, black clouds envelope the island perils into a foreboding abyss. But that didn't bother _him_ no. Nothing, not even the darkness could frighten the figure in the shadows. He was reaching his way towards the factory tower and finally into the dim lit corridors. He found himself standing in front of a tall cloaked man with two Novistadors standing side by side; he automatically noticed the "package" carried on the other man's shoulders.

The one standing in front spoke. "I've got her." Then he gently laid the package down on the floor as he slowly kneeled to his master. "Excellent, you have done well…" The clocked man complimented. "Krauser." He signaled the two Novistadors to grab the package of the limp body in front of Krauser. A slow smile crept upon the cloaked man's lips. "I'm quite pleased with you, bringing her here successfully demonstrates a bit of promise." He said. "Now we're one step closer, soon as we prepare the ritual, our plan will be nearly complete." He stood up from his chair and walked over towards the American who also got up from kneeling. "There is one more task I have for you, there's a swine here searching for our Ashley. I need you to dispose of him."

"Consider it done." Krauser said. After he did his last bow, he headed out the hall.

The man known as Saddler turned to his mutant insect subordinates and commanded them to open the package. A sudden squeal of surprise erupted the hall when they unzipped it. Saddler stepped up to see what the commotion was about. His eyes grew wide with rage when he realized there was a dead body of a Ganado inside.

Ashley wasn't in the package…

Meanwhile, Krauser quickly made his way out into the night. He knew it wouldn't be long before they find out what's in the package. Saddler will definitely be on his trail. He walked over to a nearby dumpster and opened the lid. Ashley raised her head up towards the hulking stranger. "Come on." Krauser said as he gave out an impatient hand to the young blonde woman. She nearly yelped when he pulled her out the dumpster, she pretty much flew out by his forceful tug. After he got her out he gave her a gesture to start moving while he stayed behind her. They then reached a campsite a little farther away, a few militia ganados stood near on guard. But that didn't faze Krasuer at all.

He turned to Ashley and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating her to be quiet. She immediately nodded to his command and watched the man sneak up on one ganado, swiftly putting him in a choke hold and cleanly slit his throat in one swipe of the knife. Ashley took a step back, she hit a large rock and yelled out in surprise as she fell from behind. The other ganados definitely heard this, one of them shouted while pointing towards the area Krauser and Ashley stood near. A ganado ran up to the blond man ready to strike him with a hatchet. Using his quick reflexes Krauser grabbed the ganado's raised arm, twisted it behind his back, making him scream in pain, and drop his weapon. Krauser caught it in his hand then gave a blow to the ganado's head, instantly decapitating him. His head rolled to the floor like a bowling ball. The last ganado stood behind attempting to use his bow to shoot Krauser. He just grinned. Ashley didn't know if the man teleported or if her was just too fast to see move like that with the naked eye, but she watched him swoop up towards the ganado, who seemed stunned as well, and uppercut him in his chin. Then as he bellowed over, Krauser took the ganado's head and snapped it with a quick motion. The creature collapsed like a rag doll on the ground.

Krauser turned his attention towards Ashley; she was still on the ground. She couldn't help but stare in shock at the mutilated bodies that lay before her. The man wasn't about to comfort her, she'll need to get used to it-while she's with him. "Are you hurt?" He asked curtly, hoping she wasn't. There was no time for injuries. Ashley jumped when she heard his voice and looked up at him. "Um, no I'm ok." Krauser frowned. "Well then get up." The young woman was taken aback by his bluntness, but she got up anyway and hesitantly followed him.

He took a seat on one of the large logs, and then quietly sighed to himself. Ashley just stood there staring at him, obviously afraid of this guy. He is-dangerous. "Park it here kid." He demanded, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I gotta make sure you don't do anything stupid." She obeyed, walking just a little closer and sat down on the ground, knees propped up to her chin. Krauser didn't look at her; he continued staring at the blazing fire which ignited a dancing blaze in his fierce eyes.

Ashley was about to open her mouth to say something, until he finally stood up, then began to slowly pace back and forth. She had a feeling that he might be stressed, or so it seems. "Are you o-" She was cut off by the irritated glare on his scarred face. "Don't talk unless I tell you." She only looked down at the ground. She didn't want to piss him off. However he's making look as if she's trying to push it, and she's definitely not!

Krauser turned away from her, the girl that he's responsible for abducting and bringing here, all the way from America. The President's own daughter. "What the fuck did I just do?" He thought. She was the only way towards getting closer to his objective and providing Saddler's trust in him. Now with these actions he's putting it all in jeopardy. But why should he care that this was the President's daughter anyway? It's not like he's a soldier anymore. However, if he takes her back to the government agent, formerly his partner, the agent will have no choice but to return the favor otherwise there'll be some consequences.

"Can I at least thank you?" He turned to the young blonde sitting on the ground, eagerly waiting for an answer. "Thank me for what kid?" He responded. "Cause after you find out the real truth you wouldn't be so grateful." "The truth about what?" She asked curiously. "Never mind! It doesn't matter." He snapped. She didn't say anything else; she just sat there studying him. She noticed the beret cap and camouflage pants he was wearing. "You're a soldier." She stated. "And what makes you think that?" Ashley shrugged. "The way you're dressed I suppose." Krauser scoffed. "Don't assume so much." He said. Moments later he finally said: "We need to stay low for a while, I'm sure he's on the island by now-looking for you." It didn't take long for Ashley to know who he was talking about. "Leon…"


	2. Welcome to the Island

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry I took so long to update, it's been like what 4 months? Well here's an introduction to Leon, see what he's been up to while searching for Ashley. There's more to come so enjoy! ^_^**

Leon finally made it to the island, thanks to Ada herself. He just got pass a few militia of ganados nearby, and decided to keep on his route until he found any clues to where Ashley could be. Wherever she is- he truly hopes that she's okay. On his way, Leon spotted a small building on the narrow base. Perhaps Ashley could be inside. With caution, he opened the door and peered inside…nothing so far. The place was dark and dirty, certain corners were dingy and wet from the leaks on top of the pipes. On his left side there was another door, he tried it out however it was locked. "Dammit." Leon muttered to himself. He kept going along the way, then he cut a corner only to find a second door, this one had a small hole, large enough for Leon to peer inside before entering-if this door wasn't locked too. He gave it a try, and gladly it wasn't.

Leon pointed his gun in every direction before taking another step. After knowing the coast was clear he glanced over at the canned items sitting on the counter shelves. He took a closer look and realized they were all non-perishables, which suddenly made him flashback at his days of O.R.E. During training there, they always found themselves in the most hostile of situations. That was the way to be prepared for the real thing.

Next as he kept on he walks into what looked like a slaughterhouse. Carcasses of rotten pigs were hanged on heavy chains. The pungent odor made Leon cover his mouth. The stove and counters were filthy and covered with- perhaps pig intestines. He was about to keep moving near the long oven. Out of the blue, completely unexpected, the oven door flew open and out came a screaming man covered in flames. "Oh shit!" Leon shouted, quickly backing away from the charred man bolting towards him. He aimed his gun and shot the man in the head, he collapsed dead on the ground before Leon's feet. The agent couldn't help the sudden queasiness in his stomach, and the smell didn't do much either. He quickly turned around and vomited near a corner. It took a minute for him to pull it together; there was no time to get sick. Besides after everything he encountered in Raccoon City as well as South America, he should be used to situations like this. Leon took another look at the burned corpse and wondered what the hell he was doing in the oven in the first place. Whatever the case it's not his problem, all he wanted to do was to find Ashley and get the hell off this island.

Somewhere on the Island…

The night was getting even more late, and Ada knew this. She looked at her phone. It was 2:15 a.m., and by dawn her objective should be complete. Another call from Wesker isn't too far away. Ada turned towards the man studying the large machine in the lab they were in. "Do you think this is going to work?" He asked uneasily. Ada turned to him. "Well it has to if this is the only way to remove the parasite-let's just hope it's worth the risk." The Spaniard bit his lip. "Let's put it this way…perhaps death isn't so bad when you think about the alternative right?" There was a sad undertone hidden in that statement. To imaging how many people in this rural part of Spain have been contacted with this sickness…normal, hard-working, innocent people. All due to Saddler's quest for a widespread cult, and America was the next target.

The man named Luis propped himself on the machine chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Ready when you are." "Alright, here it goes." Ada said. She activated the machine, and then watched intently as the surgical lasers surrounding Luis' body did its thing. He grimaced over the intense pain inside his chest, gripping tightly onto the rails as the procedure went on. When Ada glanced over at the screen, which showed his x-rays and where the parasite was located, she could tell that the parasite was almost gone. The procedure worked. Luis groaned as the lasers finally stopped, relieved that it was now over and the parasite is out. Ada walked over to him. "You ok? How do you feel?" She asked. Luis sighed deeply. "Like a new man." He answered. But his physicality answered differently due to such a painful operation.

"Come on, we need to get moving." She said as she headed out the next door. "Alright, alright," Luis responded. "This woman is always on the move." He thought to himself, following the one in red. Once they were outside, Ada's phone rang. "Hold on." She told Luis. Then she turned away to answer the call. Wesker's live image appeared on the screen. "Wesker." She greeted. "How are we doing so far on the retrivement?" He asked with sincere importance. "Saddler still has it with him; however I have a lead that could probably help me get to him." "Do you trust this lead?" Ada paused to glance over at Luis. "I have no reason not to, considering the fact that he's just an outsider." She answered. "But he seems to know a lot about Saddler and this cult."

Hm, I'll take your word for it." Wesker said. "Just be sure he's worth the time." With that said the call was ended. Ada walked over to the Spaniard. He seemed lost in thought while gazing up at the night sky. "You know what I like about rainy nights- such as these?" He asked. "You'll find yourself waking up to a beautiful morning." Suddenly he began to laugh, which caught Ada off guard. "What's so funny about that?" Luis shook his head and looked at her. "This island isn't much of a nice resort, don't you think?" Then Ada chuckled at the irony. "I agree with you on that." Now was the time to change the subject to a more serious matter. "We need to find Leon now that he's on the island." She said. "You sound worried Senorita." Luis pointed out. "I'm pretty sure that he can handle his own." Ada nodded. "True, but I think he may be in danger." The Spaniard cocked his head back as he scoffed. "Of course, no one is safe here." He explained. "So what is it that he could be in danger of?" The woman in red looked down. "Not particularly what…it is who."

**Well there you go, as you see I made many references towards the game and added them here, like the canned items on the shelves and Leon reminisces. So catch ya later with more updates. **


End file.
